winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clix Fashionistas - Episode 101
A Journey to Meet is the first episode of the first season, and the first episode of the whole Clix Fashionistas series. Previous: None Next: Hex Synopsis Alfea Awaits! "Knock, Knock! Princess Aira, sweetie?" said the maids of Valeria Starx Kingdom as they opened the door. Immideately, Aira woke up "My First Day At Alfea Awaits!"she said eargerly"Come on in." "Oh, dear I'am so happy you're going to Alfea!" said a maid, "I heard it is the best school in the Magic Dimension." said another maid, "Yeah, I never, ever heard a bad comment about that school." said the last maid as the got Aira ready for school. "Thanks guys." said Aira. No problem." said the maids. "Morning mom, morning dad." Said Aira as she walked down the stairs. "Morning sweetie! Ready for your first day at Alfea?" "Sure!" replied Aira in a shy tone. While at Celestia's Castle, Princess Lilliana was about to wake up. First day at Alfea! said Lilliana as she woke up with a start. "Better get ready." She said as she grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom. "Morning Mom, morning dad!" greeted Lilliana. "Good morning, sweetheart. How was your night?" "Good." replied Lilliana ."You're looking forward to your first day at Alfea, aren't you?" said Lilliana's dad. "I sure am!" replied Lilliana, her heart beating. Make Way, Princesses Coming Through! As both the princesses arrived, they said goodbye to their parents and were leaded to the same dorm. They said hello to each other and entered inside. As they got in, they saw a girl with honey blonde hair, she was watering her plants. "Oh, hi. You must be the new girls. I'm Felicia." "Hello, I'm Aira. "And I'm Lilliana. " Suddenly, the door burst open. "Hi, I'm Ruby." said a girl with brunette hair. She was looking like a diva. "Don't forget me, I'm Nancy!" said a blonde girl. "Okay, just breathe, Aira. These will be your future friends." Aira said to herself. "Hi, nice to meet you! I am Aira." "My name is Lilliana." "So, you guys are new here. Don't worry, you'll soon get used to it." said Felicia. "Where are you from, Lilliana?" asked Ruby with an eager look on her face. "Me? I'm from Celestia." "Wow, nice realm. Very...LUNAR!" said Ruby. "How about you, Aira?" "Oh... I'm from the realm of Valeria Starx Kingdom." "Oooooo... I love that realm. Even though I have never been there, I heard that it is the most illuminated Kingdom ever." said Nancy. "There we go again. " said Ruby rolling her eyes "She's sort of crazy over that Kingdom." " I don't blame her. That Kingdom is beautiful. " said Felicia. "Totally!" said Ruby and Lilliana at the same time and then they exchanged looks. "We shall show you two around since your both new here." said Felicia. "Yeah,now let's get going!" said Lilliana. In The Land Of Magix, Where The Cutest Boys Live "Wow, Magix is a beautiful place. " said Aira. "Yeah, it is. Where are we going to now?" asked Lilliana. "Wait and see. " replied Ruby. In a minute or two, there were at Magix Mall. "Where are we?" asked Aira. "The Magix Mall. Just the place you should be at when you are out of clothes!" said Ruby. "Yeeeaaah... but that's not why we're here. We are here to meet the Specialists!" said Felicia interrupting Ruby. "Girls, I give you: the Specialists." said Nancy. Suddenly, Aira saw some guys standing. "He's Nathan, he's Uriah, he's Ivan and he's Matt." said Felicia. "And this is my boyfriend, Delphine." Suddenly, Aira saw a cute hottie standing, (Matt) his brown eyes were glimmering. Aira stood still for some time. I think I finally found my Prince! thought Aira. And before she knew it, she was blushing. "Uhhhhhh... Aira?" called Nancy. "Huh!...sorry about that." said Aira. Back In School "Wow, I'm really tired." said Aira. "Me too, and boy those specialists are hot!" said Lilliana. "Oh they are aren't they?" said Felicia "Who do you think is the cutest?" asked Felicia. "Well, Uriah is." replied Lilliana. "How about you, Aira? What do you think of the Specialists?" asked Ruby. "Well........." "It's Matt isn't it?" "Me?" "Yep, Matt is your prince." teased Ruby "Ummmm....." "Come on, Aira. Admit it. I saw you blushing, your eyes glimmering just because of the beauty Matt possesses " "Okay, your right." Just then Nancy yawned "Can we call this a night, I could use some sleep. " "Hey girls, since we all are great friends don't you think we should, you know form a team?" said Ruby. "Yeah, great idea! How about Clix Fashionistas?" asked Aira. "Wow, nice." "Cool name!" "Fantastic." were the only thing you could hear in the room. "Then it is settled!" said Ruby. "Great!" replied Aira. Major Events * Aira meets her friends that she will be with till the end of the series. * The girls form a team named Clix Fashionistas. Characters * Aira * Lilliana * Ruby * Felicia * Nancy Voice Cast *Lexi Parks *Amelia Ivy *Zanelly Monroe *Aqualet Glyph *Susan Greene Category:Princess Aisha Category:Clix Fashionistas Category:Episodes